mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Romero
Romero the Zombie, is the right hand man of Lord Vampyre. Personality Romero is a faithful, hard-‐working and rotten creature known to do the Lord Vampyre’s bidding and most horrible errands. Romero's loyalty to his evil master is unbreakable and he is known for putting himself in the most perilous of situations for Lord Vampyre. Romero will do anything to protect the Vampyre family and help his master in fulfilling his plans. Romero also takes commands from the Vampyre Bride. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Romero has great physical strength and is stronger than the average human. He is strong enough to lift twice his own body weight. He can easily lift a grown man and throw him to the ground. He can also lift up small vehicles for a regular period of time. Enhanced Durability: Romero can sustain numerous blows of internal and external assaults. He can withstand gunshots to some extent and other conventional firearms. He can also quickly recover from blunt force trauma. Enhanced Endurance: Because Romero is dead, he can continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required to survive. Peak Human Speed: For a dead zombie Romero's speed is enhanced to peak human levels. He can run up to 50 miles per hour but is still slower compared to The Werewolf and Lord Vampyre. Peak Human Senses: Romero has heightened senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste and feel more than an average member of his species. Enhanced Bite: Romero has an extremely powerful bite. He is capable of resisting hits to his jaw with little to no damage as his jaws are for biting extremely tough surfaces. Omni-Immunity: Romero's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced far beyond that of a normal human's. He's also completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Increased Intelligence: For a dead zombie, Romero is quite intelligent. He speaks English to great extent and is able to drive, operate and maintain a car with ease. He can understand his fluently speaking master with no difficulty as well as the other monsters. Skilled Driver: Romero is able to drive his Lord's hears with ease. He's able to drive him to his desired locations successfully and in a short amount of time. Matter Ingestion: Romero can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what he consumes. He can eat and digest anything without damaging himself too much. He is capable of "eating" an attack to some degree. Pain Suppression: Because he's dead, Romero feels little to no physical pain. This is because all of his nerves are dead meaning that he cannot feel any sort of pain. Self-Sustenance: Romero physical needs are also completely removed. These needs include sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. Thermal Resistance: Romero is also able to resist any temperature without discomfort, thriving in the center of a sun or below sub zero. Signature Moves Romero's signature move is: *'Sepsis Bite': Romero's teeth becomes outlined with black smoke and he bites down on his opponent, inflicting damage and weakening the opponents stats and powers. Weaknesses/Resistances Limited Attack Ingestion: Romero cannot ingest every attack and also cannot eat continues attacks for long periods of time. Trivia *Coincidentally, Romero shares his name with "Godfather of Zombiesfilms", George A. Romero. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:The Minions Category:Undead Characters Category:Non-PowerForm Characters